The Outsiders
by Bml1997
Summary: During the summer dance ritual celebrating Eva the sun goddess, a crashing plane is mistaken to be the lemurs' skygoddess. Two lemurs are dropped from this crashing plane. One King Julien may find himself falling for, the other may be trying to steal his kingdom.
1. The Dance of the Firebird

**Chapter 1: The Dance of the Firebird**

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We have lost engine one. We're losing altitude." The copilot looks over at the pilot with her eyes wide in shock as she holds the radio microphone with white knuckles. "The engine has caught fire!"

The headphones crackle. "Keep the nose up. Drop payload. Aim for emergency landing in Africa."

The pilot nods and looks at the windshield at the island they are over. "Madagascar, Wendy?" He glances at his co-pilot.

Wendy looks at the coordinates. "Yes, Tom. We're right over it."

"Drop payload." He nods, pulling back on the steering stick. "And mark coordinates."

"Dropping payload." She nods, reaching over and pushing a yellow button on the console.

Tom nods and jerks the stick. "Buckle your seatbelt, Wendy. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"I hope we weren't too high..." She sighs, buckling and looking out her window.

"They have parachutes. I'm sure they'll be just fine until we can come back for them."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Masikura looks at the crowd of lemurs before her. "As you all know, today starts our sunny season. Today we must celebrate the sun goddess Eva so that she takes mercy on our souls and does not obliterate us with her amazing heat. But we also celebrate her love for us that she stays distant enough to keep us warm and not freeze to death."

The lemurs all nod and mumble amongst themselves.

"And to celebrate the time of Eva's highest power, King Julien will perform the Dance of the Firebird!" She says and looks at the lemur king.

King Julien cracks his knuckles as he stretches. "Drop the beat, Maurice!"

"Yes, sir, Your Majesty." Maurice turns on the boom box and Julien begins an intricate and elaborate dance. He then stops as he sees something bright in the sky. Maurice, Masikura, and Clover follow suit.

"Oh the gods! It's Eva herself!" Masikura gasps.

Clover narrows her eyes as she watches. "Are you pos—"

"How dare you question Masikura, Clover? She knows the sky gods! They're like, they're her peeps!" Julien exclaims and returns to dancing, taking extra care since he is being watched by the sun goddess herself.

"I'm still not..." Clover murmurs and then notices something falling from 'Eva.' "I'll be back, sir. I'm just...Going to check the perimeter and keep it safe for our...Divine visitation..." She says slowly before scampering off in that direction.

She follows the path the 'firebird' took over their island. There are a few shards of smoldering debris here and there that she pats out with a large leaf. She inspects one piece of debris. "Metal?" She looks up at the sky. "I knew it!"

Clover's ear then twitches as she hears a noise resembling a sob. She looks that way and slowly approaches, ready to attack if necessary. Then she finds a crate hanging from a tree limb by a white parachute. Clover presses her ear to the crate and hears whimpering on the inside. "What the—?"

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asks, knocking on the crate.

"DON'T EAT ME!"

Clover looks taken aback at the crate. "Eat you? Eh, no worries there. I'll find something and get you out, alright?"

There is only terrified sobbing from the crate.

Clover inspects it and then pulls open the latch. The bottom opens and a silver and orange lemur tumbles out in a shivering ball.

"What were you doing in that box?" She asks.

"Please don't eat me!" the lemur cowers with her tail over her face.

"For the love of—I am not going to eat you!" Clover sighs. "I'm not a cannibal."

The lemur lowers her tail, revealing bright green eyes. "R-really?"

"Really." She sighs. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Mialy..." She sniffs and gets shakily up. "I-I'm not supposed to be here..."

"Oh?"

"Clemson and I were being tra-transported to a zoo in Australia...This doesn't look like a zoo in Australia..."

Clover looks at her curiously. "Not sure what a zoo is...But I do know that this is Madagascar. Why don't you come with me to the others?"

Mialy looks at her nervously. "They won't eat me either?"

"No." She sighs. "No one is going to eat you."

Mialy nods and nervously holds her paws together. "Is Clemson there?"

"You're the only new lemur I've seen, Mialy."

"...Good. He was nothing but trouble." She nods uncertainly.

"Oh?" Clover looks at her, the mention of trouble catching her attention.

Mialy nods. "He was crazy. He kept escaping our enclosure, always talking about wanting to go to the wild. He, he told me wild lemurs were cannibals, but he wanted to go to them and take over as their king to show them the modern way...No offense." She sniffs.

Clover looks at her thoughtfully. "What's this 'Clemson' look like?"

"Kind of like you...But darker and thinner." She sniffs.

"Thinner?" She looks down at herself.

"Not that you're not thin! I mean, he's without any figure, just lanky." Mainly says quickly.

"Mhm..." Clover shakes her head. "Haven't seen him, but I'll keep an eye out."

Mialy nods and dusts off her white underbelly. "Are the...Are the others nice like you?"

"Nicer actually probably." She chuckles. "Come on, this way. First things first, you need to see King Julien."

"K-King?" Mialy gasps. "I've never met royalty before..."

"Well, he's nothing to be scared of." She smiles at her. "He's the friendliest king we have ever had I think."

"So...He wouldn't want to eat me either?"

Clover looks at her. "What is your obsession with being eaten? No! No one wants to eat you here!"

Mialy looks at the ground and nods. "I-I'm sorry...New place and animals scare me."

"Well there is no doubt you're a lemur." She sighs. "Come on, a little more hustle please." Clover urges her on through the jungle.


	2. Wrong Place Right Time

**_Chapter 2: Wrong Place Right Time_**

"Like I was saying, Andy, I'm just, you know, not very sure about this."

"Pancho, Pancho, Pancho. You're over thinking this whole shebang. " The bat languidly drapes his wing over the lemur's shoulder. "Just this one last thing, I swear, and we'll be kicking it up like kings."

Pancho looks at the bat and then away. "I don't know, Andy. I mean, I still have to think about Lindy and the things with her..."

Andy snorts and retracts his wing. "You know what I think would be the best option?"

"No, I'm not doing that again." He glares at him. "Sharon was one thing. And it was an accident. I like Lindy, Andy, she really gets me. She never leaves me in the dark."

"Lindy smendy." The bat rolls his eyes. "She'll walk in at the wrong time and you'll have to shake her sooner or later, Pancho, or you'll have to kill her like Sharon."

Pancho spins round and points his finger at Andy. "I told you that was an accident! Those foosa came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." He smirks. "Your secret's safe here, Pancho."

"Like I said, Andy, Lindy's different. Completely different."

"Sure, sure. But you can't think about living like a king with her around is all I'm saying." The bat leans up against a tree, grinning. "I'm sure you'd find much better companions than her."

Pancho rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know, Andy. I'll think about it."

"What is there to think so much about? I mean come on! You and me, living like kings! Or you and her," he snarls his nose with disgust. "Living like all the other suckers."

"It's none of your business, Andy." Pancho backs up.

"You're leaving me in the dark here, Pancho," Andy growls and flaps his wings in frustration.

"Uh hi down there! Not that I mean to, well actually I do, yes. I do mean to interrupt."

Pancho and Andy both look up at the branches in horror. There suspended above them is an orange and brown lemur tangled up in the cords of a white parachute. Parts of a crate are tangled up with him.

"Oh no worries, I won't tell anyone anything I heard, lemur's honor. However, I'd keep the promise better with a little assistance, my good sirs." He winks down at them.

"Why should we help you?" Andy snorts.

"Really you have absolutely no reason to, but forgive me if I'm wrong, it sounded like you were discussing a scam. I do love myself a good scam." He smirks.

Andy and Pancho look at each other for a brief moment. "Alright, fine. Who are you anyway?" Pancho asks as he climbs up the tree.

"The name's Clemson. I'm from...Out of town. My cousin and I, we decided to take a little vaca, see?"

"There's another one of you?" Pancho sighs as he now works on untangling the cords.

"Nah, she's nothing to worry about. Hopefully she died from shock at the drop." Clemson chuckles.

Pancho glances at him as he finishes untangling the cords. "You're good to go now, but don't you tell anyone about what you heard."

"Yeah! Or else we'll use our scorpions!" Andy chimes in from below.

Clemson pulls himself up onto a limb. "No worries my compadres, my lips are sealed. By that I mean, not a word from me, I swear."

"Good." Pancho begins to climb down.

Clemson follows him closely. "Say! You wouldn't happen to have a king, would you?"

"Why?" Pancho looks at him suspiciously.

"Oh! Nothing very important, just I've never met a king before. It's on my bucket list!"

Pancho scrutinizes him a little longer before shrugging. "Yeah, King Julien XIII. We could introduce you if you like, but it will probably have to wait til the festivities are over." He hops down and dusts off his fur.

Clemson jumps down on the bat's head. "Fantastic! Festivities! Wait—festivities? What?"

"Get off of—!" The bat swats at him, but Clemson has hopped off before he can finish.

"Eva's Day, pretty much the summer solstice."

"Mhm, I see. Well, no matter, that won't affect anything," he murmurs.

"What was that?" The lemur glances at him.

"Nothing! I only meant to say, I don't mind waiting! It's my middle name in fact!"

"Uh huh...Sure." He rolls his eyes and leads him back towards the kingdom.

* * *

"Keep your head down, miss. Let's not interrupt the king until he's finished," Clover says and gently pushes Mialy down out of sight.

"What is he doing, Clover?" She tries peeking through the leaves of the bush they hide behind.

"A royal dance to honor the sun goddess."

"Oh I see. I suppose that is rather important...Maybe it would be better if I just went back to my crate until the humans return." Mialy begins to back away.

Clover grabs her by the scruff of her neck. "Nuh uh uh, not likely, Mialy. We do not have any lemurs that aren't citizens running about here until after they've met with the king and he's judged what to do with them."

Mialy's eyes grow wide and fearful. "Wha-what do you think he will say? Feed me to the crocodiles?!" she squeaks and dives deep into the bush.

"No. Now come out from there! Frank! Mialy, now this is just too much even for a lemur!" She reaches down, fishing around with her paw til she once again grabs her by the scruff and hauls her up to eye level. "First, the crocodiles don't eat lemurs, they're our allies. Second of all, for better or worse, King Julien accepts most alien lemurs into the kingdom."

"THERE ARE ALIENS HERE!?"

"Not alien like from out of space! Alien as in foreign!" She face-palms with her free paw. She then looks over at Julien and Masikura. "Now if you can just sit here quietly, they're almost finished and then we can go talk to them, okay?" She slowly sits her down, but makes eye contact with her before releasing her scruff. "Can you do that?"

Mialy nods slowly, her eyes still wide and nervous. "O-okay..."


	3. A Gift from Above

**_Chapter 3: A Gift from Above_**

"I think Eva really liked our celebration this year." Julian nods satisfied to himself.

Masikura nods. "Yes! It's rare indeed that the gods decide to descend. Even if it was only a fly by. We were truly blessed by Eva today."

Julian nods and looks around. "Clover still isn't back?"

"Right here, your majesty!" Clover says, walking over.

Julian tilts his head as he looks at her. "Clover? Since when do you have two tails?"

Clover chuckles. "I don't, your majesty. The second belongs to an interloper I found while checking the perimeter."

"You took their tail?! That's sick, man! Sick!" He gasps.

"No! No, no, her tail is still completely attached to her!" She sighs, stepping aside and revealing Mialy. "Found her locked in a crate in...'Eva's' wake."

"You mean Eva left her as a present!" Julian gasps and steps over.

"N-no, sir, not exa—" she then sighs. "Sure, let's go with that."

Masikura looks surprised. "Highly unusual indeed!"

Clover looks apologetically at Mialy as Masikura and Julian inspect her.

"Eva was a plane, right?" Maurice then whispers to Clover.

"Yep...She said she was on the way to a zoo...Whatever that is. She and another lemur."

"Any sign of that one?"

"None yet, but according to her, he's a security risk."

Maurice nods and watches the others. He catches Mialy's pleading, terrified glance. "King Julian, I'm sure our new guest must be pretty shaken up from her fall from heaven. Why don't we let her get some rest? Hmm?"

"Of course! Of course! The princess may sleep in my bed!"

"Your bed?" Clover stutters. "Sir! That is quite—"

"She was Eva's present to me. There is no other bed more worthy of a princess present!" He frowns. "Maurice! Show her there. Clover, get Dorothy to be her lady in waiting."

Maurice and Clover exchange glances before sighing. "Yes, your majesty."

Maurice gently gets Mialy's wrist. "This way, please, Princess."

"Please...Its just Mialy..." she whispers.

"Got it." He smiles. "So you said you were on the way to a zoo?"

Mialy nods. "Yes, I-I've never been in the wild before."

"The wild can be a big change I guess. So what's a zoo like?"

"Well...you have this little area called a habitat that supposed to resemble the wild. Humans feed you fruits twice a day and if you do a little cute dance other humans might throw you popcorn or gummy bears." She smiles, thinking back. "No predators at all...Just the irritating routinely vet check up to run from."

Maurice nods thoughtfully. "Well, we aren't predator free, but you shouldn't be scared. Clover keeps them away. She's head of security detail."

"I like her. She's nice."

"Yeah...she can be." He shrugs. "Dorothy is nice too."

"Who is Dorothy anyway? And what's a lady in waiting?"

"Dorothy is one of the commoners. But she's very motherly." He says. "And a lady in waiting just means she is supposed to help you with anything you need help with. Kind of like a right hand woman."

"Oh." Mialy looks thoughtful. "But I don't think I'm royalty."

"As far as it is concerned to King Julian and Masikura you are. I'd just take the title if I were you. It's simpler that way..."

"Well, I will...Because you don't argue with a king." Mialy says. "Or at least that's what Clemson always said."

Maurice looks at her. "Who's Clemson?"

"My cousin. He always told me the Wild was uncivilized and you were all cannibals." She then gasps. "You don't sacrifice princesses to volcanoes, do you?"

"What?" He looks at her. "No, no, no. We don't sacrifice. We also aren't cannibals either. And we are pretty civilized by lemur standards, too."

Mialy sits slowly onto the bed, nodding slowly. "I always wondered where Clemson learned so much about wild lemurs from...I just always assumed he knew from somewhere."

"Clover said something about another lemur..."

"Yes. Clemson and I were being shipped to Australia. He bit the zookeeper...He pulled me out with him when they snatched him from the habitat and they just transferred me too..." she sniffs and hugs her knees to her chest. "He ruined everything. I was happy at home."

Maurice nods and gently pats her shoulder. "Well I'm sure you'll be happy here. We'd be happy for you to consider our jungle your home, too."

"Thank you..." she hugs her tail close.

"Now, as much as I'd like to stay and make sure you were settled with Dorothy, I've got to get back to King Julian...Can't leave him alone for longer than a minute." He says, walking to the door.

Mialy nods. "Thank you again anyway."

Maurice smiles at her and walks out, gently closing the door behind himself. Mialy looks around the room and at the bed. "I really don't deserve all of this...I'm just a lemur after all..." she sighs. "But it is very kind of him. All of them." She then jumps with a squeak and hides under the bed when there's a knock on the door.

Dorothy open the door and peeks in. "Oh dear. I didn't startle you, hun, did I now?" she says, stepping in and seeing the quivering tail poking out from under the bed.

Mialy peeks out from under the bed. "N-not much..."

"Why don't you come out here so we can get to know each other, hun?" She smiles at her.

* * *

"You see that ringtail lemur up ahead? That's our king." Pancho gestures.

Clemson nods, looking that way before swearing under his breath and handing behind Andy. "Rats, she made it."

"Huh?" Andy glances back at him.

"Oh nothing!" He smiles stepping back out from behind the bat as he sees Maurice walk away with the silver and orange lemur. "I'm just...nervous! That's it, just a little nervous! I mean, it's not every day you get to meet royalty!"

Pancho rolls his eyes. "Whatever weirdo..." he mumbles. "Anyway, if you wanna say hi. There he is. Andy and I have to split...Or at least I do, Lindy's got an appointment."

Andy looks at Pancho. "Appointment? What kind of appointment?"

"With the cave snake." He shrugs.

"Ooh, is she sick?" Andy smirks.

Clemson begins to walk away from them as they get further engrossed in their conversation.

"No, I don't think so." Pancho smiles a little to himself. "Hopefully, she's in good health."

Andy rolls his eyes. "I wish you'd let me out of the dark here, Pancho. You're just talking riddles like a sucker."

Their voices fade as they walk away and Clemson nears King Julien. "My liege!" He bows very dramatically.


	4. Brother Clemson

**Chapter 4: Brother Clemson**

Julien turns and looks at the lemur. "Uh...Who are you?"

Still crouched in a bowing position, "Clemson," he replies.

"I don't know any Clemsons...Where are you from?"

"King Julien, are you sure—" Masikura begins, but Julien swats at her and cuts her off.

"From off the island, your highness. From a foreign land called America." He lifts his head slightly to look him in the eyes.

Julien considers this, before shrugging and looking at Masikura. "Sounds good enough for me."

"But how did he get here?" The chameleon shakes her head.

Clemson watches them, thinking quickly. "I was washed off a boat in a crate. The waves swept me onto this very shore," he lies, figuring Mialy had already told the true story and warned them about himself. _When I'm king, she will be the second to go, the irritating twit._

"That must have been a fantastic journey! You must stay and tell your story at the party tonight to celebrate Eva and her glorious present to us." The king nods, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to see my princess."

"Certainly, your royalness." He bows again. _Okay, in that case Mialy may be the third on the kill list._

He stands up as Julien and Masikura walk away from him. He rubs his paws together with a smirk. "A party tonight? That's plenty of time...Plenty of time." He chuckles. "Now just to find a couple dunderheads and I'll be right on schedule.

"But wait!" he then exclaims to himself. "She might give me away at the festivities! I suppose I will have to give her some...encouragement." He grins, but his smirk quickly fades as he hears someone coming through the trees to his left. He jumps into the bushes and waits, listening.

"Alright, hang that there poster right here, Abner."

"Here, Becca?"

"No, right here! No one would ever see it over there. We want to spread LA-LA, not hide it!"

"Alright, Becca. S'pose you know best."

"Darn straight I do, Abner. It's what Banana Guy Mike would agree with."

"May he rest in peace."

"His memory will live on. I think this time it'll happen."

"You sure, Becca? I mean, now with him and that princess...Sounds kinda like the sky gods want him in power."

"Abner, please! Do you really want the monarchy to continue? Let Banana Guy Mike's legacy die?! They get married and have a little royal and it will just get harder! The revolution has got to be now or never!"

Clemson smirks to himself in the bushes, rubbing his paws together. He pokes his head from the bush. "Revolution you say?"

Becca and Abner stop what they're doing and look at him. "Uh...Yeah."

"Fantastic! I might have a proposition for you that would help us both!"

Abner leans over to Becca. "I'm not sure 'bout this, Beccie. We dunno anyth'n 'bout this here lemur fella."

Becca dismissively pats his head. "I'm listenin'."

"Well, you see, I too want the royals removed from power. I had thought of being king instead...But I would settle for being president of your newly established democracy. You could even be my Vice President and righthand man. What do you say?"

Becca considers this, glancing at Abner, and then nodding, holding out her paw to shake. "Welcome to the LA-LA movement, brother—your name again?"

"Clemson, but this would be best to keep on the down low, got it?"

"Ooh." Becca grins. "I get'cha. Don't worry, we'll keep our traps shut. Now, did you have a plan or someth'n for the king's downfall?"

Clemson motions for them to get closer. "I do, it'll happen tonight at the party...But first, I need you to a little recon for me..."

* * *

Maurice meets up with King Julien and Masikura on their way to Julien's hut. "Now hold on for a moment, your Majesty. The princess is still pretty freaked out. I'd give her a little longer to calm down with Dorothy before going in."

Julien frowns. "But Maurice, how could Dorothy possibly be more calming than me?"

"Well..." he starts, but then gives up shaking his head. "Just be calm and quiet, Julien. You have to think, she's never been in the wild. She thinks everything and everyone wants to harm her in someway. You don't want to accidentally scare her away."

He briefly considers this. "So you mean like...gentle wooing?"

"I guess...Very subtle gentle wooing, sir." He sighs. "Nothing like you did with Crimson."

"Snap!" Julien gasps. "I'm going to need flowers! Masikura, see what type she likes!"

Maurice facepalms. "Your majesty, she hasn't been in Madagascar long enough to know what flowers we even have to know what she would like!"

"Well surely she still has a favorite color, Momo!"

"Shh, shh, boys!" Masikura interjects. "You're getting too loud! You'll startle her! I will go in and see what I can find out. We don't want to scare away our new Sky Princess. She could be Frank's daughter for all we know!"

Maurice sighs, knowing it was useless to argue. "Fine, we'll stay out here for now."

King Julien nods in agreement and sits down on the edge of the porch without argument. Masikura nods and blips inside the hut.

Julien looks over at Maurice as he sits. "Hey Momo—" he then stops and shakes his head.

The aye-aye raises a brow. "Yes, Julien?"

Julien looks off at the trees. "Do you think she will eventually adjust? I-I mean...I don't want to keep the princess here if she's not going to be happy. I don't want her to be scared for the rest of her life."

Maurice smiles slightly to himself. "I'm sure she'll warm up to Madagascar in no time. We just need to be gentle with her and show her there's nothing to fear."

"But Momo, that's the problem. There are things to fear! Lots of the things! We're used to it and know Clover and the Ring Tail Guard will protect us...But like you said, she's not used to anything yet."

"I think she already trusts Clover. She spoke highly of her when I walked with her earlier."

King Julien nods and bites his bottom lip in thought. "Maybe...Maybe it would be better if we let her get used to Clover first before I get better acquainted with her."

Maurice looks surprised, but also a little proud. "That may be a wise decision, sir."

"There's one problem to that though, Maurice."

"And what would that be?"

"She's in my hut."

"Well...I'm sure Ted and Dorothy would allow her to stay with them."

Julien shakes his head. "No, no. I'll get a few things later and stay elsewhere for now. She's our special guest."

Maurice smiles and looks at the trees. "You can feel free to stay with me, sir."

"Thank you, Momo." He nods.

Maurice smiles a little more inwardly. "Anytime, your Majesty, anytime."


End file.
